


Reader Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Reader Rabbit
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Very short story about Reader Rabbit being allergic to something. But what is it?





	Reader Sneeze

"Aaaah-choo!"

Reader doubled over as he sneezed into both hands. As soon as he recovered, he pulled his hands away from his mouth, sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Are you okay, Reader?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but..." Reader sniffled again. "I'm allergic to something..." He turned away from Sam and sneezed again. "Haaah-choo!"

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" Paige wanted to know.

Reader nodded as he rubbed his nose with the side of his hand. Sam and Paige looked around, trying to find whatever was making Reader sneeze.

"Is it one of these?" Sam picked up a flower and showed it to Reader. He gave it a sniff, but didn't sneeze.

"I don't think so," said Reader.

Suddenly, the wind blew a good amount of pollen out of the flowers, and then blew the pollen towards Reader. His eyes widened for a split second, and then shut before his breath hitched. He was going to sneeze.

"Aaaaah... Haaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAHHHHHH-- AH-CHOO!! HAH-CHOO!! HAAAAAAH-CHOO!!!"

The triple sneeze was much larger and much louder than Reader, Sam and Paige were used to. Again, Reader sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Bless you!" Paige said, emphatically.

"Oh, so it was the pollen that was making you sneeze!" said Sam.

"Yeah..." Reader continued to rub his nose.

"Come on, Reader, let's get you inside," said Paige.

With that, Reader, Sam and Paige went into Reader's house for a few minutes. Reader recovered from his allergy symptoms after a while.


End file.
